


向阳路遥

by mmttmmpeace



Category: mmtt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	向阳路遥

[病友组] 向阳路遥

*守达，清水无车

*每天都在失忆，每次只忘记你(私设：愈接近当天结束记忆会愈清晰)

*不断重复的死循环

*一切纯属虚构，与现实无关

>>>

"我叫宫野真守，我是太阳班的！"

幼儿园大班的小男孩对着沙坑里的孩子伸手。

"我是月亮班的，铃木达央。"

对方的手有股牛奶味，铃木一边擦汗一边想。沾满泥沙的手抹过脸颊，留下一道脏兮兮的痕迹，被宫野指着捧腹大笑，两个同年的孩子很快就玩在一起，在学校时常都能看见他们吵吵闹闹的。

宫野在爸妈陪伴下走进小学校门，开学第一天他戴着崭新帽子和定制的新衣服，神采飞扬的跑在前头，宫野一眼看见对方，冲上前和他打招呼。

"你是哪一班的？"

"我吗？一年甲班。"

铃木困惑的看着眼前的男孩，像是突然想不起对方的名字。

"啊！我也是！"

宫野兴冲冲的说道，几乎都要贴到对方脸上，近的铃木都能闻到他嘴里薄荷牙膏的味道。

"我是铃木达央，我们一定可以成为朋友。"

铃木没有认出他来，只觉得他应该是个很好相处的人。

"你家的孩子也是读一中吗？"

宫野家因为父亲的工作关系搬到了隔壁镇上，他也不得不在初中一年级的冬天转到新学校。

"是啊，今年刚入学呢。"

"我们又同班了哦，达央！"

宫野没想过竟然还能再跟对方见面，铃木搬家那天甚至没有告诉过他一声，彷彿人间蒸发。

"诶，你是我家隔壁的...宫野对吧？"

宫野啃着炒面面包，自顾自拉开前面的椅子坐了下来。

"宫•野•真•守！好好记住我名字啦！"

"你写下来吧，我怕会忘记。"

食物的香气让铃木饥肠辘辘，他目不转睛的看着总是早一步被抢购一空的人气炒面面包，眼神闪闪发光。

"记性还是一样差，这点倒是完全没变。"

"你在说我坏话吧，我都听到了！"

铃木停下翻找纸笔的动作抬头瞪了对方。

"要吃吗？我多买了一个。"

"你人真好啊！谢啦！"

"达央，放学之后要一起去玩吗？"

穿着高中生的立领校服，他们不久后就要升上高三了，还是没有适应春季来临前潮湿的空气。

"啊，你是今天新来的转学生对吧？宫野同学是从哪里转过来的？"

"喂我说你别一直跟我开这种无聊的玩笑，我是考进来的，跟达央你同一年！"

宫野一屁股坐到对方书桌上，一边在心里埋怨对方是不是又想拿初中的事来笑话他了。

"是这样吗？那真是抱歉。"

"我说你啊..."

"啊，我想起来了，2年B班宫野真守，今年17岁，一天都要喝2瓶牛奶，喜欢的科目是语文，社团是足球部，兴趣......"

铃木瞄了对方一眼。

"吃肉！"

宫野毫不犹豫的接话，高举双臂作欢呼状。

"那算是兴趣吗？只是把你现在的慾望说出来而已吧？"

铃木被逗笑了，嫌弃对方个子太高还坐在桌上，挡住他的光线了。

"决定了！那放学之后就去吃烤肉吧！"

故意展开手臂挡在对方头顶，宫野身上投过来的阴影把铃木罩的严严实实。

"哦，去车站旁边新开的那家吧。"

铃木站起身还是矮了对方一截，他干脆踏在椅子上终于体会到俯视对方的快感。

"哈哈哈哈宫野！铃木！你们都几岁了还这么玩www"

"嗨！"

宫野对迎面走来的对方挥手，露出笑容。空气里飘散着栀子花的清香，没有什么比一大清早就遇见铃木更愉快的事了。

"我们认识吗？"

没有得到预想中的答话，宫野只是愣了一下，很快恢复表情。

"不...初次见面，我叫宫野真守。"

铃木他又忘了，忘了和他一起考大学，一起跷课，一起打游戏的，和自己同年的傢伙了。

宫野发现到，只要和对方分开，即使时间不长，对方就会完全忘掉他，好像他从来没有存在过一样，但是小学同学会上铃木却能很精准的叫出每个人的名字来，好像他谁都记得，就是不记得他是谁。

他们念的不是同一所大学，所以宫野没办法每天来让铃木复习他的存在。

直到他们毕业，进到同一家公司上班。

"你叫铃木对吧？从今天开始我们就是同事啦，好好相处吧？请多指教囉！"

宫野的手肘架在办公桌的隔板上，向对方递上咖啡。

"......我们以前...见过吗？"

速溶咖啡的香味让脑袋清醒许多，铃木微笑着和对方道谢，扫了一眼对方工作证上的名字。

".........没有哦。"

宫野喝了口咖啡掩饰紧张，扯着嘴角笑道。

"也是啦。只是想到我以前的邻居也姓宫野，不过他们家的是女儿就是了。"

铃木伸手和对方相握。

"请多关照啦，宫野。"

"听我说，真守。"

宫野开车来接刚结束应酬的铃木回家，巧的是他们就住在同一栋公寓，于是让宫野载他一程。

"嗯。"

宫野轻轻的应了一声，看着倒映在后视镜的对方醉醺醺的脸。

"真守，我喜欢你..."

宫野猛踩煞车，要不是上车前给铃木系了安全带他可能就这样飞出去了。

"我本来以为一见鍾情只是夸张的说法...可能只是...因为我没遇到那样的人......但是我...我一看到你...就..."

宫野被吓的不轻，他连忙停在路边，熄火拉好煞车。

"我对你一见鍾情了......跟我交往吧，真守。"

宫野的心里五味杂陈，狂喜在眉梢和呼息间疯长，他捧起对方的脸，铃木的唇就凑过来了。

两人交着颈子接吻，宫野暗自想着对方的唇嚐起来像蜜糖一样甜。

宫野放倒椅背，钻到后座，把铃木压在身下，不安分的手脚都缠了过来。铃木衣服上的香水味闻起来很舒服。

雨下的很大，深夜的路灯微弱的快要熄灭，宫野用纸巾大致清理完，铃木已经打起呼噜了。

宫野回到驾驶座，打着呵欠启动雨刷，他想早点回家，让铃木和他自己舒舒服服的睡一觉。

浓厚睡意爬上眼皮，好几次都抓不稳方向盘差点偏离车道，宫野强打起精神，带着不知疲惫的幸福的笑容，对抗着雨势和睡魔。

隔天一早起床，铃木好像已经离开他的家里了，衣服鞋袜公事包通通都消失了。

宫野心情奇佳的踱到铃木家门前，按了几次门铃都没人应门。

去上班了吧......啊！忘了今天要开早会！

宫野急急忙忙驱车前往公司，依然把铃木不叫醒他归类成体贴。等红灯的间隙，他瞥见那辆全球限量的名贵跑车，正优雅的滑进路边停车格里，和昨天早上是同一辆，这样稀有的车型让他印象深刻。

饿着肚子赶到会议室一看却是空无一人。

"早会是明天吧。宫野你睡糊涂啦？"

"明天？"

"对啊。嘛既然你都来了，过来帮我个忙！"

业务繁忙，琐事多又杂，随着时间流逝，宫野愈发觉得有哪里不一样，哪里看上去又都没变，连日期都是昨天的。

第19通电话挂断，宫野夸张的伸展着筋骨，总算是捱到下班时间。

宫野和昨天一样，在便利店填饱肚子，晚到的午餐外卖实在让他饿不起来，只随便吃了点东西，经过公寓附近的巷口时，目睹了抢劫案件，女子的皮包被后方追来的机车骑士一把抓过，加速逃逸，宫野像是早就预料到，无比冷静的拨电话报警，安抚着女子的情绪。

回到家，翻到晚间的娱乐节目，不管看几次都能让他笑到肚子疼，如果没猜错，宫野决定等一会儿，等铃木打电话叫他去接他。

电话来了，醉汉铃木也上了他的车。

宫野的心跳的异常快，随口关心几句对方的身体状况，然后竖起耳朵不想听漏对方突然冒出的开场白。

就是这个路口前......宫野放慢车速，果不其然听见铃木告白。

明明相处了这么多年，却说是一见鍾情。铃木喜欢的到底是哪一天的自己？

宫野没有多想，眼前的状况让他什么也说不出，就算作了一整天的心理准备，他果然还是无法克制的激动起来。

被告白的那方遵循着慾望行动，等他从火烫的拥抱中抽离出来，香水味还残留在鼻尖间，车窗被雨点打的劈啪作响，车头灯照出的视野朦胧着光晕，宫野今天倒是没有急着开车回家，触感很真实，体温也能敏锐的感觉到，完全不像是梦境，却又极不真实，藏在心里许多年的话轻易就能说出口，他的脑袋挨着铃木的脑袋，轻声的，一遍一遍的在铃木耳边说我爱你，直到他也在后座沉沉睡去。

原来梦里可以这么幸福，宫野沉入意识前飘渺的想着。

真守陷入了重度昏迷。

"都是那傢伙的错......"

铃木看着躺在病床上一动也不动的宫野，眼角静静的渗出泪水。撞到他们的车辆肇事逃逸，铃木奇蹟似的只受到轻伤，但从驾驶座直面冲击的宫野就没有这么幸运了。

"不...都是我的错........."

如果没有叫宫野过来接他就好，如果没有喝醉就好，如果......

宫野的心跳体征一切正常，呼吸器持续的运转着。铃木等了好几个月，等不到宫野睁眼，他对宫野的家属说这是他一手造成的，乱发酒疯干扰驾驶才会出车祸的，医药费他将会全数赔偿。

宫野还是没有醒，他的日子也越过越颓废，工作辞了，候在病床旁，眼里全是懊悔和歉意，只要他还能坚持下去，总有一天能见到从前活蹦乱跳的宫野，当时是这么相信着的。

铃木摸着下巴扎手的胡渣，心想他不会喜欢这个样子。

隔天一早，宫野躺在自己家里的床上，惺忪的睡眼缓缓睁开，映入眼帘的是自家的天花板，让他吓的马上坐起来，用力过猛直接翻下了床，他一边揉着摔疼的屁股，一边爬回床头拿手机。

"您拨的电话......"

宫野一连拨了十多通电话，对方却一次都没接起来。

难道今天又重复了？

屏幕上显示的日期看起来太不真实，他打开电视，转开广播，听到的都是本应结束的前天的日期。

楼下铃木家里还是没人应门。宫野去公司的路上又看见那辆显眼名车停靠在路边，公司一样没有开早会，他一整天在公司里都见不到铃木，说是去跑业务了，还是联系不上他。

挂断第19通，也就是今天最后一通客户的电话，宫野没有赶着下班，他又给铃木打了通电话，这次在铃声差点被切断前，对面终于接通了。

"达央？"

宫野的担心冲口而出，虽然知道对方肯定平安无事，还是整天牵肠挂肚。

"啊，真守，现在还在饭局中，不方便说话，今天打这么多通电话有什么急事吗？"

电话那头的背景音非常嘈杂，铃木也是压低了声音飞快的问道。

"...没什么，那之后再说吧，酒少喝点。"

"没问题的，真守你也快去吃饭吧，回头见。"

宫野的通话被匆忙挂断，他不舍的听了一会儿忙音，迟到了两个小时的午餐外卖，还在胃里努力不懈的消化着，他干脆不吃晚饭了，直接回家。

他看见飞车抢匪疾駛而来，拉过被锁定目标的女子远离车道边，劫匪见没有得逞还嚣张的对他们叫骂。

然后百来公尺外，出现了另外的受害者。宫野也看见了，责备着自己无能的同时打电话报警。

明明都预见了，为什么阻止不了！

家里的电视开着，宫野躺倒在沙发上想要试图理清这不合常理的时间流向。

当晚开着车的我到底发生什么事了？铃木呢？他还记得多少？

他去载铃木回家，向铃木问话却都被软绵绵的打了回来，总是牛头不对马嘴，对宫野完全没有参考价值。但是他仍和前几天一样，认真仔细的听着铃木的告白，每每都能让宫野乐的忘乎所以。

宫野撑着眼皮，准备清醒的度过这个夜晚，铃木在他怀里睡着了，怎么叫都叫不醒，车载广播里传出的音乐被雨声盖过，宫野的意识也越来越模糊，没一会儿也睡着了。

宫野确信了这一天就是个死循环，是在重复十多次以后，可他过的是一生中最快乐的一天，越是反覆，他就越不想清醒，每晚睡着前，都害怕隔天早上就会梦醒。

铃木在车祸中没有受到明显外伤，但是头部遭到冲击，脑中只剩下了宫野这个人。

消毒水的味道刺鼻恶心。

和对方相处的从前，点点滴滴都一瞬间回忆起来，其他和铃木要好的人都变的无比陌生，要来病房探病还会被铃木暴躁的赶出来，只要铃木在的时间，便没有人能接近宫野。

"我们昨天不是才说好...要两个人一起...一起走一辈子的吗..."

时间在宫野身上静止了，脸上出现皱纹的铃木坐在病床旁，握着对方的手，极轻的、极轻的哼着那一晚车载广播里传出的曲子，他记得那是宫野读高中时最喜欢的一首。

"你们是谁！"

护士进来的时候，看见铃木在给病人擦脸。

"不好意思，我们是来给宫野先生做检查的..."

医生直接走到了病床旁，却被铃木挡在面前。

"不要碰真守！"

铃木瞇着佈满血丝的眼睛，胡乱的对着医生大发脾气，闹剧并没有拖延太久，旁边的护士像是习以为常般俐落的给铃木注射了镇定剂，将他抬出病房。

宫野已经什么都不想管了。

反正每一天都会发生，再怎么努力也无法改变，宫野回家路上选择绕道，避开发生抢案的巷口，如此一来他的无力感多少能被缓解，哪怕微乎其微。

公司也不去了，他打听到铃木的客户名单，当天只有一个客户，循着住址找到了一间私人会所，外头停着那辆名车。

隔天宫野决定进去打听虚实，车子被保安拦了下来，甚至威胁要报警。

再隔天宫野尾随铃木和客户到餐厅，趁着铃木上洗手间的时候，他闯入饭局把铃木偷偷带出来，说什么都不让对方回去。

再后来他还发现早上那辆车，就是来接铃木的。

铃木不理解他告诉他的同一天的死循环，只是焦急的让宫野放他回去工作，说是那个客户惹不起的。

宫野前几次还会听，到后来根本就无所谓了，他只想跟铃木在一起。

他曾经跟铃木告白过，在铃木喝醉以前。

但是被拒绝了。

"如果你真的在乎我的话，至少要尊重一下我。"

"达央！"

"够了！"

没关系，明天还可以重来。

宫野有时候，能听见天边迴响着铃木的歌声，唤着他的名字。

宫野昏迷不醒的第19年，铃木站在对方的病床前，最后一次，指尖仔细的描摹着宫野的轮廓，他的脸部肌肉一直是放松的状态，始终保持着微笑。

轻轻的唇吻落在宫野的嘴角，铃木的手颤抖着伸向呼吸器，毫无血色的指头试了好几次才拔掉，警示响起，心电图呈现一直线。

"我熬不过没有你的，第二个十年。"

铃木举起手枪对着自己。

"真守，我们一起睡吧。"

纵横的泪水滑过斑白的鬓发，他含着枪口扣下扳机。

"砰！"

The End.

==============================

大概是，真守追日和粘着系达子的19年(x


End file.
